Fragile Memories
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: Read Tiger Lilly first please! A year after being taken from his first and only friend, Ryou finds himself rescued by the most wonderful person he could imagine, who would unfortunately cause him to meet the most terrible person he would ever fear...
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile Memories**

Chapter I

Ryou started then cringed and curled up tight where he was hiding under the pillows that made up his bed in his display cage at the store when he heard a surprisingly soft but still masculine male voice asking about purchasing him, he recognized an accent similar to his own faintly present in the words.

"I would like to know about that white tiger cub you have."

The cub in question laid his ears back, catching the conversation in sporadic bursts as he began to panic. He didn't want to go home with someone new! He'd had enough people take him home and try to make him be their pet! He missed Lilly and wanted only her, no one else!

"So would you like him delivered?" That was the shopkeeper, Ryou guessed he was okay, but he didn't talk to anyone anymore.

"No. I'll take him home myself." Ryou pinned his ears back against his head, that was bad, they always put him on a leash and made him walk on the hot ground so his feet hurt or took him in those scary cars and made him sit in the back with nothing to hold onto.

"But Sir, surely it would be easier for us to take him to you, he's temperamental." Ryou hated that too, he always went to sleep at a funny time then when he woke up, he was someplace new. The cub of course had no idea that they were drugging him to make him sleep.

"I said I would take him myself." The man's voice remained soft and even, but something about him made the shopkeeper give in.

"Yes Sir. Would you like a collar and leash for him?" Ryou cringed again.

"No. Open the cage and let me in."

"But Sir!"

"Now please."

Ryou shifted around when he heard the door being unlocked and peeped out between two pillows towards the door, his bluish brown eyes going wide when he saw the tall man that came into the large cage, barely noticing the nervous looking shopkeeper shut the door. The little tiger had never seen a human so amazing since Lillian!

He seemed very tall from Ryou's perspective as he settled on the carpeted floor of the cage across from the bed and looked around the enclosure. His hair was a wonderful strawberry blonde color and in a thick braid that fell halfway down his back with some thin locks framing his face a bit and hanging slightly in his eyes. His eyes were a dark, warm gray and set in a fair skinned, angular face and surrounded by thick lashes that were such a dark red they looked black almost until the light hit them right. Long slender legs were folded tailor style and his long arms rested comfortably in his lap. There was a gentle smile on his face that started to relax Ryou almost immediately, though he stayed hidden.

When those warm gray eyes settled on him, Ryou scooted back further into the pile, watching between the slits in the pillows even though they had gotten smaller. The man smiled then looked to the shopkeeper, "What is his name?"

"His name? Um, Ryou, Sir." The young shopkeeper sounded nervous.

"Ryou? Such a nice name." He looked towards the pile of pillows and smiled gently, "Hello Ryou, I'm Julian."

Ryou said nothing, just watched the man from inside his little pillow hideaway, his tail tucked between his legs and his ears laid back.

"I can understand if you're afraid to come home with me, but I promise you will not have to do anything you do not want to. I won't make you eat or drink, or sit with me if you do not want to. You do not even have to see me if you don't want to. You'll get your own special room where you can stay all the time if you like. I have a black panther cub that lives with me as well, he's about your age, so you can play with him if you like, or any of the other children like you that live with me."

Round ears had slowly perked up as Julian went on, what he was offering sounded wonderful to Ryou, it would mean he wouldn't be stared at every day in the store anymore.

Cautiously, he crawled out of the pile but stayed at the opposite end of the cage from Julian, crouching and watching him warily.

Julian smiled at the cub, "Hello. Now, would you like to come home with me? It's your choice, if you don't want to I will not force you."

Ryou's tail twitched indecisively as he thought on it before he gave a small nod, his eyes widening when Julian gave a wonderfully warm smile.

"I'm glad, are you ready to go right now?"

The cub blinked then went over to the pillows, pawing them out of his way until he found his white ribbon for his hair, his bell necklace was in place around his neck like always but he couldn't tie the ribbon right himself, and then nodded.

Gray eyes skated over the ribbon, "Would you like me to tie your hair back with that?" Ryou's eyes brightened instantly and he nodded, crawling over and holding up the ribbon for Julian to take it in his slender fingers then turned around and plopped down with his tail curled around himself while he waited for his hair to be tied back.

Julian laughed softly and gathered up Ryou's long white hair and carefully tied the ribbon around it then gave his head a small pet, "There you go." Ryou turned around and scooted back a little, reaching up to touch the ribbon then giving a very tiny almost non-exist smile. "Are you ready to go now, Ryou?" He held out his hand to the cub, smiling when Ryou sniffed at it before nodding and putting his tiny hand-with the claws withdrawn-in it. "Good." Julian got to his feet and went over to the door, Ryou following and holding tight to his long fingered hand.

The clearly amazed shopkeeper let them out and took the check Julian wrote with an awed look, mumbling a thanks for his business as the man left.

Ryou tugged back on Julian's hand before they went out into the sunny streets, staring at the sidewalk, knowing it would be hot and burn his feet. Gray eyes blinked for a moment before Julian smiled with an understanding look and knelt down to look Ryou in the eye, "How about I give you a ride so you don't have to try and keep up with me while we walk home?" Ryou blinked then nodded, squeaking a little in surprise when Julian picked him up after standing.

He blinked wide-eyed at his new owner when Julian laughed quietly, holding him with an arm under his bottom while making sure his tail hung free so it wouldn't be hurt.

"All right?" Ryou nodded, one hand holding on to some of the white material of Julian's button up short sleeve shirt as he sat sideways against the man's chest. "Good." Julian pat Ryou on the head with his free hand, smiling at the way his head ducked with a shy look, then walking out.

Ryou looked around amazed as they walked, he'd never gotten to see everything before when he'd been taken by a new owner. The cub didn't notice how Julian kept watching him with a faint smile as he walked; also missing the admiring and awed looks he got for being of such a rare breed.

Though he didn't know that's how far they were, Ryou fell asleep about halfway to Julian's home, his head resting on the man's shoulder with one soft ear flicking against the man's throat occasionally.

Julian smiled, petting the child with his free hand as he tirelessly carried Ryou to his new home.

-TBC-

Thanks for reading, please review since I would appreciate feedback. Also, to the fans of BADA I am working on the sequel! I was just in a writing slump for a long time. I hope to have it up soon!

Wish He Was Mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile Memories**

Chapter II

When Ryou woke he was feeling very comfortable and warm, and yawned cutely as he rubbed at his eyes. He blinked wide-eyed in surprise when he saw where he was; barely remembering that Julian had bought him just earlier in the day as he looked around.

He found himself under the covers on a large round bed; the covers and fluffy pillows were patterned with dark green jungle leaves, matching the whole jungle theme the room was in. There were plants everywhere all over the room, in squares of dirt set into the floor that could hardly be seen for the leafy foliage over them, great crawling vines crept up from three corners of the room to run over the ceiling and around the room on an almost completely hidden metal lattice work. The walls were painted with jungle scenes that were full of hidden life native to the jungle, looking as real as any picture that could have been taken of an actual jungle. Lush dark green carpeting covered the floor except for the tiled area around the edges where the plants were and it felt good under Ryou's feet as he hopped down from the bed to head towards what had mainly captured his attention.

It was a real rock waterfall! It went clear to the ceiling where the water came out and splashed down haphazard tiers of rocks into a sparkling pool of water that had more smooth rocks around the border. With pure amazement on his face, Ryou crawled onto one of the low rocks to look into the pool, reaching down to touch the water and was delighted to find it to be a perfect temperature, not too cold or hot.

"Do you like it?" Ryou jumped and let out a tiny raspy roar on instinct as he slipped and fell almost completely into the water, barely holding on with his claws as he panted and stared at Julian where he was in the doorway while hanging in the water, his hair and fur dripping.

The man covered his mouth to hide a smile, laughing quietly as he disappeared out the door for a moment that Ryou used to scramble up onto the rock, shaking vigorously to try and dry off.

Julian came back with a large and fluffy dark green towel, walking over and kneeling to wrap it around the skittish cub. He rubbed it over his arms to help dry him, calming him down at the same time, "I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let's get you away from the waterfall, it will be easier for you to get dry." Ryou's ears folded back but he didn't protest or squirm as he was picked up and carried away from the water wrapped up in the warm towel, getting gently set on the dark green sofa at the other end of the huge room where he hadn't even noticed it.

"That's better." Julian smiled as he knelt in front on the floor in front of Ryou and continued drying him, talking to him while he did, "Do you like this room?"

Ryou nodded, his ears perking up again as he looked around, "Good, then it's all yours." The tiger's head snapped around and he stared at Julian, who laughed quietly and gently brushed the corner of the towel over Ryou's nose in a teasing way, making him give a cute sneeze and shake his head, "You don't have to look at me like that Ryou, I am perfectly serious."

Ryou blinked and after scrubbing his paw once over his nose, hugged Julian around the neck in thanks, the man smiling and petting him with no regard for how wet his clothes were getting.

The cub could hardly believe that such a cool room was his, he already liked Julian a lot; he was such a nice man and hadn't treated him as a dumb animal like some of his other owners.

Feeling himself being lifted up off of Julian, he lifted his head to lick the man's cheek in gratitude before getting set back on the sofa so the gray-eyed man could continue drying him. Julian smiled as he sat back for a moment, leaving the towel draped over Ryou's back, as he looked him over.

"This won't do. Here, you need to take that off, it's soaked, and I have something you can put on while that gets dried." He gestured to the dark brown covering Ryou wore over his privates and the cub nodded, standing up and wriggling out of it so fell to the floor before stepping away. "Thank you." Julian smiled and went back to drying Ryou with the air of an affectionate caretaker.

Unable to help it, Ryou started to purr, his eyes closing as he squirmed happily in the towel while Julian dried him, it felt good, like pets. Julian laughed quietly, making sure Ryou's fur got completely dry in each spot before moving onto another.

By the time they were done, the overall effect was a very ruffled-but dry-and happy looking Ryou. Julian smiled and got up, leaving Ryou to stand where he was, watching the man as he crossed to a door that was all but hidden in the painted wall and slid it open to reveal a closet filled with all different sorts of clothes, some in Ryou's sizes, others obviously dress up clothes for play. Julian came back with a white covering that was a little fancier than what Ryou was used to wearing and he helped Ryou get it on and fastened properly, smiling as he sat back to look at him, "Good, it fits."

Julian went to the closet again, coming back with a few different brushes and kneeling in front of Ryou, "Let's get your fur back in order, shall we?" He smiled and began brushing Ryou's fur so it lied smooth, laughing fondly when the cub started purring again and pushing against the brush wherever it ran over him with his eyes closed and a mildly blissful look on his cute face.

Ryou made a small upset noise and opened his eyes when Julian stopped, blushing a little when the man laughed quietly, "If you turn around for me, I'll do your hair as well and retie it." The little tiger nodded and turned around, feeling Julian take the ribbon from his hair and then start brushing out the long white locks. He started purring softly again at how good it felt and would have sunk down to the floor if Julian hadn't pulled him onto his lap with a quiet laugh to finish his hair.

Julian retied the ribbon after he was done smiling at how drowsy the cub was and starting to pet him, his hand running over his hair and the soft, stripped fur on his back while Ryou curled up on his lap, not seeming to notice that his clothes were still damp.

His long fingered hand ran down Ryou's little arm, his voice quiet as he asked, "Ryou? Would you like something eat?" The cub blinked up at him then looked down and shook his head and Julian gave an understanding smile, "I can go if you want to be by yourself for a while?" Ryou hesitated then nodded, his ears folded back and his face betraying the fact that he thought he'd be in trouble for his answer.

Julian gave a faintly sad smile and put his hand on Ryou's head, making him look up, "It's all right, you are not going to get in trouble for answering truthfully here, I promise. I will be in to check on you later, if you need me before then though, you can push that button by the door and I'll come. Just do me one favor though, do not go out of this room by yourself, I don't want you to get lost, all right?" Ryou nodded and Julian smiled, giving him a small pet before setting the cub on his feet and getting to his own, collecting up the towel and wet clothes.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, there's a door through that wall, the handle is painted like a branch can you see it?" Ryou looked over to the wall by the waterfall and nodded after a moment; he could see the 3D look of the branch/handle. "Good." Julian gave him another small pet before leaving the room.

Ryou watched him go then set about exploring the room more fully; it was more amazing than anything he'd ever seen. The little tiger used all of his senses to explore the room, touching, smelling and sometimes even tasting things, which quickly led him to the conclusion that it would be a bad idea to try eating any of the other plants if they tasted anything like the one he'd licked; it tasted worse than that wax grape he'd eaten before realizing it wasn't real, and that had made him sick for days!

Still making a face at the way the plant tasted, Ryou peeked beneath the strange round bed, crawling under and emerging out from the other side sneezing since he'd found the only dusty place in the room. After a moment of scrubbing at his face with his hands when he was through sneezing, Ryou headed over towards the bathroom to look it over since he already knew what the closet looked like.

Ryou pushed the door open to the bathroom, looking around, it was decorated the same as the room, with plants and the usual facilities. After playing with the taps a bit and checking everything out (which included sniffing all the different soaps and inspecting their smells) Ryou left the bathroom and headed for the closet to look that over thoroughly as well.

He giggled a bit when he found a white cowboy hat and put it on after jumping up to get it from it's hook, giggling at himself in the mirror he'd discovered hanging on the inside of the closet.

Yawning and suddenly feeling sleepy again after all his exploring, Ryou made his way over to the bed and climbed up with help from his claws, settling under the covers. The cowboy hat slipped down a little over his eyes as he snuggled down into the pillows and they pushed the back of it up.

The hat down over Ryou's ears and eyes kept him completely oblivious when a little figure no taller than himself and just as dark as he was white, crept into the room and over to the bed a half hour into his nap.

-TBC-

Thank you for reading and thank you to my one reviewer for chapter one. :) It's already written, but I don't have much time to edit and post so I'll be updating when I can. Please review!

Wish He Was Mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragile Memories**

Chapter III

It was the little panther cub Julian had mentioned sneaking into the room

It was the little panther cub Julian had mentioned sneaking into the room. His hair was just as long as Ryou's, but straight and with less volume so it was more silky than fluffy where it was tied back with a black ribbon in a high horsetail, round panther ears poked out of the dark locks. His childishly wide but still cat like eyes were a bright greenish yellow and he wore a black covering similar to Ryou's white one over his privates, the rest of his furred body exposed. His fur wasn't as fine as Ryou's, but was just as soft and silky and darker black rosettes could be seen in his coat, like a regular leopard's fur.

Using small claws he pulled himself up onto the bed and crawled over to sniff at the newcomer, completely ignoring that Julian had asked him to leave the new cub alone, he was too curious about him. Reaching over, he carefully lifted the hat off of Ryou and cast it aside on the bed, staring at the new cub with wide eyes and murmuring, "Pretty…"

Leaning forwards he sniffed at the tiger's hair and just as he was moving down to look his face over, the tiger's eyes snapped open.

Both cubs jumped away from each other and bristled, Ryou letting out a tiny roar while a raspy yowl came from the panther. They panted and stared at each other, crouched warily on the bed with their ears folded back and their tails lashing.

It was then that Julian came in and his gray eyes went wide before he rushed over to the bed and picked the panther cub up, scolding in his quiet voice, "Otogi! I told you to leave Ryou alone!"

Otogi's ears pinned tight against his skull and his tail tucked between his legs as he hung in Julian's grip, Ryou watching this with startled eyes, "Sorry, I just wanted to see what he looked like, then he woke up…"

"No excuses." Julian frowned and set him down, giving him a light push towards the door, "Go to the dinning room, it's time for dinner and after you're through you can go to your room and finish the ten pages from your workbooks I asked you to do earlier."

"But-!" Otogi looked up at Julian with pleading eyes, the man was not swayed, his soft voice holding just a hint of warning when he spoke.

"Otogi." The panther's ears immediately folded back again and he nodded, slinking from the room.

Julian sighed and turned to Ryou where he was still warily crouched on the bed and gave an apologetic smile as he walked over, "I'm so sorry about that Ryou, Otogi's too curious and doesn't think about the consequences of what he does when he sets his mind on something." He sat on the edge of the bed, "I wanted you to meet him when you were ready."

Ryou relaxed a little and sat down on the bed, scratching at the back of one ear as he slowly calmed and Julian smiled, reaching and picking up the white cowboy hat to look it over, "Do you like this one?"

The tiger cub blinked up at him then nodded, jumping slightly when Julian plunked the hat down gently on his head and laughed softly after it fell down over his eyes, "We'll have to see about getting one that fits you better then, that one there is a bit too big." He bent and lifted the brim of the hat to smile at Ryou when his wide bluish brown eyes were revealed.

The cub blinked for a few moments before giving a small smile that was incredibly sweet, and lifted his head to lick affectionately at Julian's wrist, getting a quiet laugh from the man.

Julian smiled as he tilted the hat back so Ryou's face would stay visible, "How would you like something to eat? I can bring you some steak if you do."

Ryou bit his lip and looked down, picking at a thread in the bedspread for a moment with his claws before looking up again and nodding.

Nodding, the tall man stood, "All right, you go wash your hands while I get it for you." He headed for the door, pausing to watch Ryou hop down from the bed and head for the bathroom.

Ryou was a little confused that he was actually hungry, he hadn't felt hungry for real in a long time. Puzzling over this, the cub washed his hands in the sink in the bathroom after dragging over a step stool from the corner so he could reach; it was easier than climbing up and sitting on the sink even though he could.

After drying his hands on a dark green towel hanging next to the sink, Ryou stepped down and pushed the stool back into it's place, tail waving around in the air as he bent over and pushed it across the floor in a typical child's fashion.

Ryou went back out and straightened up the bed without even thinking about it since he'd been taught to be neat while he was still with Lillian, then climbed up on top of the covers to wait for Julian. The tiger jumped as the world suddenly went dark then giggled a little at himself and lifted the hat up off of his head, setting it on the bed and blinking when he looked up and found Julian watching him from the doorway with a faint smile and plate in his hand.

"Did you wash your hands?" Ryou nodded and watched Julian walk over, sniffing curiously when he caught the good smell of the meat on the plate. He took it in both hands when Julian held it out, looking up when he heard the clink of silverware and taking the fork from the man where he held it against the plate. "You don't have to use the fork if you are more comfortable with eating with your hands."

The tiger cub looked down at the plate where the steak was already cut into tidy bite-sized chunks and started spearing and eating them one by one with the fork, eating neatly and quietly.

"Is it to your liking?" Ryou looked up and blinked at Julian before nodding with a little smile, looking down again after Julian smiled back.

He still missed Lilly and he probably always would… but Ryou was beginning to think it might not be so bad living with Julian. The little tiger scooted over closer to Julian where he sat on the bed, smiling as he leaned against him and the man put a light arm around him, watching while he ate.

Ryou finished eating and set the plate down, putting his fork on it before starting to lick his lips clean. Cleaning his face in very cat like manner by licking his hands and running the sides of them over his face, Julian watching him with a fond smile.

Once Ryou was through cleaning up, Julian stood with the plate in one hand and smiled down at his curious look, "Why don't I get this taken care of, then take you on a tour so you can learn about where you'll be living?"

Round ears perked up and Ryou nodded, he couldn't wait to see the rest of the place if it was all as cool as his room!

Julian nodded and disappeared out the door, coming back with both hands free and offering one to Ryou. The cub smiled a little and slipped his small hand into Julian's long-fingered one after hopping down from the bed, looking eager to explore as he was lead out of his room.

-TBC-

AN: Not very long I know, but still more, yes? Thanks for the reviews, even just a few are so encouraging. Until next chapter!

Wish He Was Mine


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragile Memories**

Chapter IV

Ryou couldn't believe how big his new home was! It made his old mansion home with Lilly seem small!

It was so large in fact, that Ryou was now riding on Julian's shoulders because his small legs had gotten tired from trying to keep up with his new owner's very long ones, feline stamina notwithstanding. He was smiling brightly as he looked around, his small hands resting on top of Julian's head, feeling his silky strawberry-blond hair under his fingertips and only vaguely aware of the thick braid laying over his leg where it wouldn't get tugged on.

Julian's warm hands were wrapped around his ankles to help him stay balanced as they walked and he smiled a little at every delighted noise he heard Ryou make. The cub didn't notice this of course, nor the admiring looks from the many members of the staff in the halls, most were rabbits since they were one of the most common of all the species and were often worked as maids, butlers and even nannies. It was a popular trend to have all of the rabbits of matching color but the ones that worked in Julian's home were of all different breeds, color and age.

They'd already been through the wing his own bedroom was in, Julian pointing out where several others of Ryou's kind slept. Ryou had lost track there were so many names and types, though he remembered where Otogi's room was since it was right across from his own. He'd also been shown the main living room and the dining room, they were going into the kitchen at the moment and Ryou took a deep breath of all the smells that came to him as they went through the swinging doors.

He then proceeded to stare at the very busy occupants of the kitchen; it looked like there was a whole herd of chinchillas cooking!

One of the younger ones, a female with light gray fur and wide brown eyes, noticed him and let out a tinkling laugh, she, like the rest, were dressed in human cook uniforms and hats. She walked over and after a short greeting bow to Julian, looked up at Ryou, she had a pretty bell like voice and a hyper energy about her, "Hello there!"

Ryou ducked his head shyly, looking down at her while trying to hide behind his hair and she let out that tinkling laugh again, "Aw, you're shy, how sweet you are!" She turned away for a moment and came back with a small mini loaf of sweet bread in a napkin and held it up to him with a smile, "Here, you can have this. It's fresh out of the oven!" When he reached out but hesitated, she moved it a little closer, "Go on, I promise it's good."

The cub took the bread slowly, feeling it's warmth through the napkin on his hands, and sniffed at it. After deciding he liked the smell he took a tentative bite, his eyes lighting up at the good taste of the soft fresh bread and he smiled at the female chinchilla as he took another bite.

A bright smile accompanied another of those tinkling laughs, "I'm so glad you like it!" She looked around side to side then went up on her toes to speak in a conspiratorial voice to a wide-eyed Ryou, "I'm Elli and if you ever get hungry you can come find me and I'll sneak you something." He nodded with a tentative grin and she smiled back.

"Elli!" The girl jumped guiltily, her long fur fluffing a bit, when the chinchilla that was obviously the head cook called after her, scolding because she wasn't doing her job and Ryou giggled a little.

"I'll see you later tiger cutie, I have to go before he gets too excited and loses his fur." She winked and tapped Ryou on the nose, the cub giggling into his bread as he watched her go over to the head cook and blink up at him innocently, he was obviously used to her antics and wasn't fooled as he sent her to the other side of the enormous kitchen to wash dishes. Elli bounced off with a cheerful salute and grin to do as told; the head cook rolling his eyes.

Julian laughed quietly and lightly squeezed one of Ryou's ankles, head tilting slightly as he spoke to the cub, "Ready to go and see the rest?" Ryou nodded, making a tiny affirmative noise, still keeping his silence when it came to actually speaking. "All right."

"Next on the tour? The indoor pool/sun room!" Julian proclaimed this in his usual soft voice, but with a dramatic attitude that drew a giggle from Ryou as he munched on his bread (being careful not to get any crumbs in Julian's hair). Julian smiled as he walked through the hall, giving simple nods of greeting to different servants that they ran across.

Ryou let out a quiet gasp of awe when they came to their destination, it was so pretty, and big! The whole area teemed with plant life that thrived on the sunlight coming in through huge skylights in the ceiling and the pool looked more like a miniature lake than what it actually was-if you ignored the diving boards. A good distance away-safe from the water-was a scattered grouping of deep blue comfortable looking furniture and glass tables, looking perfect for lounging.

Julian smiled at the gasp and lightly squeezed Ryou's ankles, "Would you like down Ryou so you may look around yourself?" The tiger made an affirmative noise, nodding at the same time and looking around with wide eyes as Julian easily lifted him down and set him on the floor, giving his head a pat.

Finishing his bread, Ryou started towards the pool, not noticing when an amused looking Julian plucked the crumpled napkin from his hand and took it to a wastebasket over in the lounging area.

Ryou made his way over to the pool with a fascinated look, sniffing at the flowers of the plants then sneezing several times in a row. He ended up plopped down on his rear next to the pool with his right side facing the water as he scrubbed at his face to try to get rid of that odd tingly feeling in his nose so he wouldn't sneeze again and didn't notice the way his tail hung over the side of the pool just above the water.

What he **did** notice was when something tugged on his tail and he jumped, whirling around to stare wide-eyed at the water, not seeing anything. Ears folded back and tail tucked in close to his legs, Ryou crept closer to the water in a slow crawl.

Just as he peered over the edge something shot up through the surface of the water in front of Ryou and soaked the tiger cub. Ryou let out a tiny roar that was half yelp as he jumped back, his wet and matted fur bristling and his ears laying back, pupils huge as he blinked the water out of his eyes to try and make the blurry thing in front of him clear.

-TBC-

A/N: Here's more, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
